The invention relates generally to a system and a method for improving customer accessibility to service-portal data of automation control modules (ACMs) and, more particularly, to a system and a method for providing ACM customers with a service-portal enabled ACM.
Automation customers need access to additional product, accessory, or service information in order to evaluate, design, implement, commission, and/or maintain their automation system. With the acceptance of the World-Wide Web (“Web”) as a standard source of information, customers typically have access to standard Web browsers which can be used to obtain information on automation products such as automation control modules (ACMs). However, the links to such information may not always be immediately available to the customer. Moreover, some links may lead to incorrect information, in part because some customers may not be aware of minor differences between similar products and/or services provided by a manufacturer or vendor. Thus, the customers need to verify product information using more conventional ways of communication such as telephone communication.
Normally, ACM manufacturers and vendors provide information on their products and/or services in their Web sites. More often than not, however, customers desire information relevant only to their ACMs. Thus, they may have to spend much time and effort in looking up the right information.
Further, automation customers use Web server information on an ACM in their daily automation activities to monitor and control automation operations. During these activities, the customers are likely to need additional information to support evaluation, design, implementation, commissioning, and maintenance of automation equipment or services.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and a method for providing ACM customers with customer-specific information on the products that they are using.